A parking detection device is known which is used for detecting empty and parking in a parking space. This device is configured to capture an image of the parking space by an image capture means disposed in a parking lot and detect empty and parking in the parking space on the basis of whether or not a white line on the far side from the image capture means is detected from among white lines of the parking space (see Japanese Patent Application JP2001-202596A).
When the detection of white lines of a parking space is difficult, unfortunately, the white lines of a parking space may not be detected even though the parking space is in an empty state. Thus, a problem is that the parking state may be erroneously detected.